


Черный или белый?

by Abadesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто победит, если однажды в волшебном лесу встретятся черная пантера и белый тигр?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный или белый?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetis/gifts), [lina_ribackova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina_ribackova/gifts).



> Посвящение:  
> Все-таки тюкнул меня в темечко Мормор...  
> Посвящаю моим Музам, верившим в то, что это может случиться )) 
> 
> Конечно же, полное АУ и вполне себе возможный ООС.

Лес был огромен. Он начинался там, где кончалась долина, не очень густой порослью, то подступая робкими маленькими отрядами в несколько деревьев, молодняк и пара постарше, то снова откатываясь, открывая прогалины, по краю которых летом люди корзинами собирали землянику.  
Да, в долине жили люди. А вот кто жил в лесу, про то ходили разные слухи.

Говорили, что в густой траве в жару полным-полно крошек-фей. В трех днях ходу на запад лежит цепочка холодных темных озер, где водятся келпи. А если ты отчаянный глупец и двинешь прямо на север, туда, где в хорошие дни сквозь редеющий туман проглядывают острые пики гор, то можно дойти до Алмазных вершин, где, по слухам, видели даже драконов…  
Но одно было совершенно точно, не так уж далеко от ближайших к кромке леса деревень обитали оборотни.

***

Многие следовали человеческим привычкам, возвращаясь на ночные или дневные лежки в хорошо обустроенные — и столь же хорошо запрятанные от людей — дома.  
Но он, если речь шла о делах, предпочитал неудобства потере времени. И коли уж жаркий день заставал далеко от жилья, то спать он устраивался, где пришлось. Правда, никогда не рисковал засыпать человеком. Нашли дурака… особенно с тех пор, как он обосновался в этом лесу всерьез и надолго… и живо нажил себе врагов — из тех, кто посмелее, и подобострастных жополизов — из тех, кого успел запугать до дрожи.  
А потому, проснувшись ближе к ночи, маленькая черная пантера облизнула широким розовым языком нос и потянула тонкие лоскутки слабого ветра…  
И тут же подскочила как ошпаренная, напружинив каждую мышцу и откинув в сторону напряженный подрагивающий хвост. Чужак!

Не то, чтобы лес был запретной территорией, поди запрети, если он открыт со всех сторон даже для людей. Но до сих пор из оборотней тут встречались в основном волки, изредка заглядывали одиночки-кицунэ, совсем обособленно, далеко на востоке, жила стая урсов, оборотней-медведей, но из кошачьих он до сих пор был единственным.  
А тот, кто шел сейчас сквозь негустой подлесок, неслышно, как будто невесомо переставляя лапы, однозначно был ему родней, хоть и не самой близкой!  
Джим еще раз повел носом. Глаза медленно просканировали наплывающий сумрак, ища в нем сгусток тени…  
Тот, _другой_ , остановился. Где, ну где ты, покажись?  
Кто кого перетерпит? О, это Джим умел! Но минуты текли, а тот, _другой_ , все так же ждал, неслышимый и неподвижный.  
Черная пантера слабо дернула кончиком хвоста… и вдруг картинка вспыхнула — вот он! Конечно, блядь! Джим искал тень в темноте, а прямо почти напротив него, через крошечную полянку, стоял _белый тигр_! Белый, мать его, белый как свежий лен, со слабо прорисованными рыжеватыми полосами, мощной грудью, покрытой шрамами, приземисто расставленными лапами и чуть прижатыми ушами…

Оба замерли, глядя глаза в глаза.  
Оба были так близко, что не могли упустить участившегося дыхания, дрожи, пробежавшей по шкурам, остро полыхнувшего запаха — ярости, соперничества и… возбуждения.  
Белый стоял неподвижно. А у Джима внутри вдруг — как всегда! — стремительно сжалась пружина… Игра!

Он шевельнулся первым, и белый воспринял это, как сигнал к атаке. Прогалину он перелетел одним прыжком, - о, боги, до чего ж огромный! — еще в полете выставив гигантские когти и широко распахнув лапы, как для объятий, о даааааааааааааааааа!  
Упади он сверху, выбраться Джим не смог бы. Но когда здоровенные лапищи впечатались в землю, его там уже и не было, уступая в силе и весе, он однозначно выигрывал в скорости и маневренности.  
Они скакали, как сумасшедшие, взлетая на деревья и спуская с них длинные тяжи содранной когтями коры, с треском валились в кусты, ныряли друг за другом в лес и снова выскакивали на поляну, и голос внутри маленькой черной пантеры все громче вопил: «Беги! Беги!!! Он поймает нас, и это будет смерть!!! Он — смерть!!!».  
Но остановиться Джим уже не мог…

То, что случилось, было неизбежным.  
Белый отлично владел собственным телом и был куда выносливее.  
И потому уже чувствующий, как сдают мышцы, Джим не особенно удивился, когда на миг потерял его из виду, а секундой позже полетел спиной вперед от удара грудь в грудь, все-таки угодив в стальную хватку… с хрипом ловя выбитый из легких воздух… и — как обычно, ну кто бы сомневался?! — совершая один из поступков, уже заслуживших ему славу совершенно сумасшедшего, прямо на лету оборачиваясь обратно человеком…

Они так и грохнулись, Джим лопатками в перепаханную когтями почву и выдранную траву, а белый тигр — сверху, тяжеленный, исходящий жаром взмокшей шкуры, оскаливший огромные клыки прямо у его лица, зарычавший так, что не только их обоих, но и саму землю под ними продрала дрожь…  
И вот этого выдержать Джим уже не смог. Выгнувшись всем телом, по-блядски застонав от трения голой кожи живота и груди о тигриный подшерсток, рискуя собственной головой, откусить которую белый мог бы ему в пару секунд, он забросил ноги ему на крестец, а руками вцепился в густющую шкуру на загривке…

Обернуться для белого оказалось так же просто, как и для Джима, и минуту спустя здоровенный блондин с яркими голубыми глазами уже придавил его всем весом, только чуть приподнявшись на руках и по-прежнему скалясь бывшей черной пантере в лицо.  
Джим широко распахнул огромные глаза цвета шоколада и расхохотался как гиена, а потом зашептал как в горячечном бреду:  
— Ты меня поймал, ты меня поймал, ох, как ловко ты меня поймал, Белый… как тебя зовут?  
— Что?  
— Как тебя зовут, глупая прыгучая тварь?  
Тот в ответ яростно загрохотал рыком.  
— Оооо… Дааааа… Тогда я так и буду звать тебя Тварь, а может, Тигр, и раз уж ты меня поймал, то сейчас вытрахаешь из меня всю эту дурь, правда?!

Он имел его, рывком перевернув на колени и припечатав между лопаток одной ладонью, грубо, рыча от злобы и заливающего разум наслаждения… Добыча! Ловкая, насмешливая, сумасшедшая добыча, скулящая, поддающая навстречу упругим задом, стискивающая его член туго, до сводящей с ума сладкой боли…  
Имел, завалив на спину, задрав стройные ноги себе на плечи, трахая его рот языком, в такт толчкам, все шире раздвигающим узкие, горячие, шелковые стенки ануса, и сам подвывал, когда острые концы когтей полосовали ему спину…  
Имел, вздернув на себя верхом легкое гибкое верткое тело, и сходил с ума от того, как горели темные глаза, как самозабвенно, подчиняясь пальцам, стиснувшим бедра до синяков, маленький черный бес насаживался до самого корня, терся текущим членом о его твердый живот, чуть не рвал белокурые пряди и рычал, кончая, вцепившись зубами в подставленную шею, пуская кровь, лениво ползущую по ключице вниз…

— Мне звать тебя Тигром?  
Оба лежат рядом на траве, обессиленные, пытаясь напиться ночной прохладой.  
— Меня зовут Себастьян.  
Джим блаженно прищуривает глаза и лениво перекатывается поближе, кончиками пальцев изучая шрамы на его груди. И так же почти небрежно размазывает застывающую кровь, натекшую из укуса, по ключице и ниже, к соску.  
— Хорошо, что ты заявился в этот лес, Баст…  
— Почему?  
Джим с наслаждением потягивается, укладывая голову ему на плечо.  
— Волки — паршивые охранники, а тебе в этом, небось, вообще равных нет.  
Себастьян усмехается, даже восхищенный этой наглостью:  
— С чего ты взял, что я буду тебя охранять?  
— Потому что ты – мой, — отвечает Джим с очаровательной улыбкой.  
— Ничего не попутал? Это я тебя оттрахал!  
— Да, — серьезно соглашается Джим. — Мне понравилось. Трахать себя я тебе тоже разрешу.  
Потом сползает с груди Себастьяна, усаживаясь рядом, скрестив ноги, плавно тянет руку к его шее… И вонзает мгновенно отросшие когти в свежий укус.  
— _Но пометил тебя я!_  
И еще долго смеется, а потом зализывает налившуюся синевой отметину, которая теперь никогда не сойдет с шеи Себастьяна.


End file.
